rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Konoha- Book 1 Chapter 1, A Night in Konoha
Post Order *Discordia *XxdeadrikxX *TonberryShuffle *lISenseiIl Enough Time Doing Paperwork Discordia: Hachiko leaned back in her chair, a pencil wiggled between her teeth as she chewed on the middle. The pencil was coated in marks as if it had been subject to the sharpness of her teeth for quite some time. Her bare feet were propped on the top of her desk between to stacks of manila file folders of varying degrees of thickness. Her legs peeked out between the folds of her kimono as the fabric that began as white and bled to crimson pooled around her chair. On her lap sat one of the folders, laying open as her pale green eyes that rimmed in honey moved back and forth as they followed the words that had been scrawled on the pages before her. One would think that being Hokage would be an exciting job, one of daring battles and thrilling adventures. Hachiko never imagined that she would be sorting out who was stealing the under garments of random female citizens who were rather outraged at their empty wardrobe drawers. It seemed the only battles the Hokage would be facing were with paper work. Her forehead creased before her chest rose and fell into a sigh. Her slender fingers closed the file and she used her feet to slide her chair back. A haphazard toss caused the file to land where her feet just had been, the papers sliding free and revealing themselves at the corner. Hachi placed her feet on the floor and slid from her chair, her arms finding their way around the giant Tibetan mastiff which had attempted to squeeze all its massive bulk in the cubby hole beneath the desk. He was a shaggy beast of a canine with brown and black fur that framed his face almost taking the appearance of a lion’s mane. His tongue slid across her cheek, gliding over one of the red Inuzuka markings that marred the ivory skin. “Kana-kun, I think we have spent enough time doing paper work, let’s go for a walk and enjoy the evening air.” It was a beautiful night in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was one of those nights where the warm air was complemented by a cool breeze that caused the greenery around them to dance and flicker from branches. A cloudless sky revealed the twinkling of the many stars that brightened the infinite inky blackness of the night sky. Hachiko and Kana paused for a moment when they reached the porch that wrapped around the Hokage’s residence. Their eyes both reflected the silvery orb of a full moon. Just a Lone Monk XxdeadrikxX: A few days went by, nothign seemed to change sense then on that very day he killed his first two human beings.Every night on those passing days he would move under the night as quiet as he could be hiding from the eyes of those that would peek out from their windows or look outside their doors thinking they heard something out in the night. He jumped from ally ways like a ninja should do, or basically mimicing the movements of anbu. H ehad no idea where he was going, but it felt like he was just going in cicrle instead of venturing through out Konoha by night. However, by day he found some place to sleep or meditate as always. Though, during the day he had to steal or even sneak the money out of peoples pocket. He was ashamed by this chocie of action, but he was only 15 he had to live somehow. Though he was a Monk he had to live without anythign one human had such desire or likes for and discard them for enlightment. It was said that, that should be his main goal of course. However he saw differently, wondering how one can only have that goal. During those passing days he wuld think being a Monk was a watse of time, but back then he use to love the fun he had before his small Village was raided. On that evening now of that day he sat on top of the moutain where the faces of the past Hokages of Konoha would be forged onto the side of the mountain. He sat there with his eyes staring into the evening sky not knowing what else to do anymore. He felt comepletely lost now, with no home, no food, or no family to go back to. Just a lone Monk that had yet to find his destiny for life. But maybe he did... In a way yes? Could it be that Shojin had finally found somewher ehe could fit in? The answer too far out for him to reach untill he grew on the Villagers here and hopefully one day he would find the courage to meet the Kage of Konoha. He took a seat on the dust ground where the birds and animals seemed to surrounded his small being. He corssed his legs and began the formation of every hand-sign with his hands. He closed his eyes as a visible golden aura could be seen from a-far emmiting form his body, though it was small and controled and just looked like a little bright flame at the top of the mountain side in the evening sky. It seemed to sparkle almost and beuatifuly it would wave like an undieing flame. Where's the Beef? Hitoshi had adopted a temporary resting spot within the borders of Konoha. he had been in and out a few times within the last few days. His eyes peering over the wares among shop owners throughout entire markets followined by the brief realization that he had no means of buying anything they had to offer. His pockets and purse completely empty gave him nothing but the inedible and impossible to drink weapons and chemicals that filled his pack to the brim. Over the course of that time he had to of course procure food in the form of a wild pig. More than he could effectively eat at a time on his own before it went bad and likewise couldn't let it go to waste. A vast majority of the goods had actually been given away to a family he had found while wandering just days prior that had obviously needed the food. All that he had kept was cured and in the back pack or currently located on a small widdled stick in something that resembled a shishkebab. Alongside the pork were a variety of wild edibles such as cat tail, onions, some leafy greens, and a few herbs. Hitoshi apparently knew what he was doing in this department. In front of him was the bucket turned grill with a few more lengths of wood with the same bits of edibles. The first of his grilled goods were lifted to his nose with a few audible sniffs. Without warning Hitoshi unceremoniously lifted the skewer up and the entire end of it found its way into his mouth where he gnawed away. From his crouched position he peered upward from the street corner. While not in the immediate viscinity the hokage residence was at least visible from where he was positioned. Even then Hitoshi didn't care at all that what he was doing was incredibly odd.